denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Gaal
Gaal (가알, Gaal) is a character in Denma. Biography In 9. A.E. link, Gaal's junior Savoy mentions to Red eyeglass Savoy. Red eyeglass Savoy says to him not to mention that bastard's name. He first appeared in the Savoy Gaal (1). He lost his arms for his younger sister, Hannah, and replaced them with artificial arms at once booster guns. He's goes well Savoy but does not want to meet his sister in a welfare center. And he makes money laundering to his buddy, a phony accountant. Also, he cheating his juniors on Their money. He defeats Adam with booster guns. The booster guns are he bought from Mirai. He catches Edrei and then exchanges with the Savoys' prey, Denma. He's one of the Pentagon who tried to hunt Dike down. Pentagons kidnapped and sold off Guyrin to El after they failed to capture Dike. So, Denma think he must make them pay the price with death. He says to Edrei that given the nature of the Transcriptome, they're more likely to be used for control than protection. Yahwah orders Edel to help Denma on rescue supervisor Edrei, and obtain the weapon and bring in its maker. Junior Savoys on Carlburn have a rule to offer up half on the prize to senior Savoys. Of course there are people like Gaal who fell off the line. Currently, the Pentagon membership is broken. So he thinks that he's hard to capture Denma. He thinks the Equivalent Mass Exchange will hit jackpot if it gets developed, and this is exactly the power that Pentagons chased after day and night, and all his previous targets were pennies compared to Dike. Then he tries to borrow the power of Boyle and Theo. But he fails to kill Theo. In the end, he captured, the ability of Edel. He's released because of Edel's mistake and kills Adam. Then he tells Edel about Mirai Datsu. Theo's colleague Savoy ordered someone to kill Gaal. Denma releases Gaal because he tries to hit the rest members of the Pentagon with bait as Gaal. But Gaal tries to flee to another planet after changing his status. He receives a new booster gun sent by the Mirai Datsu. Boyle tells him shockingly that Hannah saved him. Gaal tries to wash his identity while disguised, but he's caught by group members wearing masks. One of those who used the star-shaped booster guns unmasked his mask to reveal himself as Gaal's comrade. Gaal reminds him of his name, Azio. He and Boyle are tortured to Azio. Azio was a competitor to Gaal and the Carlburn No.1 booster gunman. Azio was robbed of him by a girl. The girl's hand is in the locker of Gaal. Perhaps Azio seems to be an enemy of Gaal as a woman problem. Boyle fights with Azio and tells Gaal that he has set the fire that day. After Gaal escapes, he tries to wash his identity again. Denma finds out that Hannah was burned. After that, he threatens Gaal that Hannah can not be sold to the slave market by burning her body, so that 3 days later Gaal will die, or that Hannah will kill after Gaal's death. Listened to Boyle, Gaal suffers a headache. At this time, the call comes to Denma. Danma connects him to Hannah. After that, he tells Boyle that those Quanx kidnapped Hannah and take him to the camping site in Elline Forest. And he requests Boyle to save Hannah. He recalls the memory of Hannah while trying to escape from the spaceport on the planet Goble space shuttle No. 294. In the meantime, Azio's group is contact the immigration officer and go to the Gaal. Gaal is strange that Mirai Datsu is out of reach. Then he discovered by Azio's group. Gaal wonders if booster gun isn't synchronized to his brainwaves yet. He think its do or die and shoots on the floor is made of reinforced synthetic glass fiber and escapes to the metro. He arrives at the track on the metro, and he thinks there is no way he can be controlled without brainwave synchronization, and he rips the cloth around the booster gun. He sees the serial number of booster gun is already registered under his name, and he think Mirai must have seen him in her dream. Gaal, Hannah and Boyle were in the same orphanage, but the director was touching Hannah, and while Gaal protested, he was trapped in the machine room. At that time, Gaal was trying to get out of the machine room and accidentally lost both arms, and Hannah went into the fired director's room to get the master key to save Gaal. Gaal resurrects his love for his sister as well as his memory. He loses one arm and he escapes to the track on the metro. In addition, Azio's group is trace him. Gaal is hit by an trigger control and can not attack. He escapes elsewhere and caught by the other arm on the wall. Gaal explains that this reminds him of that one time, when he was on planet Urano. Pentagon was currently in the hyper-acceleration chamber for a hyper-speed train. In here, the passing train creates a sudden drop in air pressure and sucks everything nearby. After that, Azio's group is sucked in a a hyper-speed train. Gaal is steal a car and he's drives and met Azio who appeared before him. Gaal, who escaped from the overturned car, explodes by using the cigarette in the oil that has flowes down the car, and Azio is catch up in the explosion. Gaal knows that one side of his leg is broken. Gaal calls Boyle and asks him to pick him up because he broken his leg by Azio's group. After surviving the car explosion, Azio decides to keep chasing Gaal after receiving first aid treatment. Gaal receives first aid from Boyle and calls his friend to transfer all of his money to Hannah and ask him to put all of his pre-Carlburn records in his drive. After that, he get in the car and faces Azio in the trunk of truck. Gaal out Boyle from the car, and he asks look after Hannah. Then he crashes the car in the truck. And he shoots the gun so he breaks on the Azio's booster gun. Gaal shoots Azio's group. Boyle is trying to save Gaal, but Azio shoots on his right arm. After that, Gaal and Azio lose their arms and fight each other. Gaal bites Azio's neck. Convex Savoy and Concave Savoy are seek Gaal and see Azio's body. Then talk about it looks like a wild beast bit off his neck. And Convex Savoy find Boyle. Denma tells Hannah at early this morning that Gaal called him and he can't make it today due to a schedule conflict. And Denma, Edel and Arcel are wait Gaal. When Gaal became covered all over with wounds, he arrives at the camping site in Elline Forest. Gaal says Denma to he no longer in touch with any of his Pentagon brothers. But he will hand over all the intel he have from his Pentagon days. So he beg Denma, please let Hannah go. Denma says how can he beg sure that his intel is worth the value of Hannah's life, so headbutt into the rock until he kill himself then, he'll let Hannah's life. Gaal headbutting and says please spare Hannah's life. In the meantime, Cell tells Denma that Quai just dropped Hannah off at the center. Gaal says he's thanks to Denma. Denma Introduces that he's Dike and he says, he may be trapped in a child's body for the time being, but he'll never forget that Gaal sold his girl over to El through the slave market. Then Gaal says that they didn't take Dike's girl, he mean, lady. She came to them and he don't know why, but she asked them to sell herself to El through the slave market. He said that he can speak to Dike because Pentagons have been disbanded. Then they suspected for her ulterior motive, but they had to take her offer because they were running short on cash. And then Dike can find the related records in the Pentagon files he've handed over to Dike. Denma doesn't want to believe it, but he says Manoah's Table is Gaal must've been there at least once if he were on planet Urano and Hannah is quite the cook. So even Chef Manoah would take her in as an apprentice. And he've just paid for his meals to her with Gaal's life. Then so stop bothering innocent Quanx and get himself a new job and while Gaal at it, just catch himself a space disease and die. After Denma and his men leave, Gaal laughs when he thinks his throat is dry. At this time, Convex Savoy and Concave Savoy are come. Gaal wiped his blood and he drinks water. They tell him that Boyle told them Gaal was here, and Boyle lost his right arm, but he's being treated. And they take out the guns and tell Gaal that there's something they haven't told Boyle, they now work for Theo. In (36), A call comes from Jia Auto mall and they ask to him if he's canceling his purchase. They says they will refund his deposit minus the penalty fee then. In this way, Gaal just proved that he cheated their share of money. Gaal asks to Convex Savoy and Concave Savoy receives cigarette and just make 1 last phone call. He tells Hannah to he'll leaving Carlburn for business so it will gonna take a while, so she will call Boyle when anything's up. And get her surgery and say goodbye. Then he tells his juniors to working for Theo also means they will end up working for Boyle. And he finishes his life. He appears again in the video when he gave to Denma. He's with the boss of Pentagon and Red hair. They meet Guyrin. In Pigear (29), he appears again in the video when he defeats Adam with booster guns. In 14. A.E. (3), Edrei tells to Jet that Denma got Yahwah's permission to take revenge on some Savoys, and he said that they sold Denma's girlfriend to a slave market or something so they happened to catch one of them this time and Denma said he'll use him as a bait to get the other 4. Then Edrei tells the name of their group is Pentagon and 3 of them are Quanx. At this point, Jet makes a meaningful look. In God's Lover (1), Jet and Golden hair are revealed Pentagon members. In (2), Jet thinks the 2 members of Pentagon that aren't Quanx, it seems like the guy who Dike captured is Gaal, the Cool Guy of Carlburn. Then Jet thinks this is exactly why he told that old man they keep every member strictly Quanx, and he wonder how much that big-mouth blabbered on to Dike. Jet thinks even the Quanx mambers don't know each other, so Gaal can't say anything about them. Appearances in Other Media Denma with NAVER WEBTOON Savoy Gaal (4), Pigear (29), animation. Default skin (Lv 1, 2 stars ~ Lv 20, 4 stars) Growth skin (Lv 1, 5 stars ~ Lv 35, 5 stars) Fire attribute Lv 35, 5 stars *Character Description He's a veteran Savoy of the planet Carlburn. He was a member of the 5 members Savoy group Pentagon, when it was disbanded. In Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, Gaal is playable character. Quotes *"Gaal! The Cool Guy of Carlburn, Gaal." *(To Boyle) "Look out for Savoys before the Quanx." *(To Theo) "You may forgive your family's foe, but you never forget the asshole who cheat your money." *(To Azio) "Let me live so I can die alone. Let me live so I can die." *"The moons still shine tonight." Trivia *The name Gaal comes from the biblical character Gaal. And The word Gaal is Hebrew גַּעַל origin. It means "rejection" or "loathing" or "beetle". *Fan arts **2014 - Source **April 14, 2019 - Source *Team Imitatros makes him as the 3D model. Gaal and His Bro., Shooting Gaal (Gaal is shooting booster guns!), link (Korean) *Gaal's line "You may forgive your family's foe, but you never forget the asshole who cheat your money." comes from famous saying of the Niccolò Machiavelli's treatise The Prince. *In Volume 2, he's comes out. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Savoys Category:Deceased Characters